John Carroll Lynch
John Carroll Lynch (1963 - ) Film Deaths *''Feeling Minnesota (1996)'' [Cop]: Killed by Dan Aykroyd in a shootout. *''Face/Off (1997)'' [Prison Guard Walton]: Beaten to death (off-screen) by rioting convicts after he causes Chris Bauer’s death; we only see him being overpowered by prisoners. *''Volcano'' (1997) [Stan Olber]: Sacrifices himself by melting into a stream of lava after he falls into it in order to save Valente Rodriguez (he manages to throw Valente to his fellow rescuers as he dies). *''Mercury Rising (1998)'' [Martin Lynch]: Shot in the head by Lindsey Ginter after Lindsey shoots Kelley Hazen dead in the back. He dies after managing to call 911 before expiring (his body is later seen clutching a phone by Ginter, who then makes it look like a murder/suicide or a break in gone bad). *''Gothika'' (2003) [Sheriff Ryan]: Shot in the head by Halle Berry having been caught in a gas explosion and set on fire after he shoots at Kathleen Mackey’s ghost igniting the gas (his body is later seen as the fire dies down). *''Zodiac (2007)'' [Arthur Leigh Allen]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen); we learn of his death during the on-screen text at the end of the film. *''Hot Pursuit'' (2015) [Captain Emmett]: Set on fire by Reese Witherspoon, who douses him with alcohol and then ignites it by tazing him, after he pulls a gun on her. *''The Invitatio (2015)'' [Pruitt]: Head bashed in with a vase by Emayatzy Corinealdi, while Logan Marshall-Green looks on. *''The Founder (2016)'' [Mac McDonald]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart-attack despite that it was not mentioned. We last see John being comforted by Nick Offerman while Michael Keaton keeps opening up many McDonald's restaurants. TV Deaths *''American Horror Story: Freak Show; Edward Mordrake Part 2 (2014)'' [Twisty the Clown]: Stabbed multiple times in the chest by Wes Bentley; Wes then recruits his soul into his ghostly freakshow troupe, and his body is seen later on when Finn Wittrock discovers it. He appears with Wes as a ghost in the season finale Curtain Call to claim Jessica Lange's soul. Twisty later returns in the seventh season, Cult, as a character in a comic book read by Cooper Dodson. *''The Walking Dead: Here's Not Here (2015)'' [Eastman]: Shot in the head off-screen by Lennie James to prevent reanimation after being bitten on the back by a zombie while defending Lennie. His grave is later shown. *''American Horror Story: Hotel: Devil's Night (2015)'' [John Wayne Gacy]: Appears as a ghost during the serial killer dinner party hosted by Evan Peters along with Lily Rabe, Seth Gabel and Anthony Ruivivar, having been executed by lethal injection years before the series takes place. *''Channel Zero: This Isn't Real (2017)'' [John Sleator]: Dies off-screen of causes related to allergies. He appears to his daughter (Amy Forsyth) many times over the course of the series in the form of flashbacks, hallucinations and old video footage. *''American Horror Story: 1984: Red Dawn'' (2019) [Mr. Jingles]: Shot to death with arrows by Cody Fern; He is resurrected by Satan shortly afterwards. *''American Horror Story: 1984: The Lady in White'' (2019) [Mr. Jingles]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself in the stomach in order to return as a ghost to kill Zach Villa. *''American Horror Story: 1984: The Lady in White'' (2019) [Mr. Jingles]: Shot in the head by Leslie Grossman while he is attacking Zach Villa; He reappears soon after due to being a ghost. Notable Connections *Mr. Brenda Wehle. Lynch, John Carroll Lynch, John Carroll Lynch, John Carroll Lynch, John Carroll Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Ghost scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:Death scenes by illness Category:People who died in the The Walking Deadverse Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Deaths in the Walking Dead universe Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Fargo Cast Members Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Close to Home Cast Members Category:The Drew Carey Show cast members Category:The Practice Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Monk Cast Members Category:Body of Proof Cast Members Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Biography Stars Category:The Glades Cast Members Category:Lie to Me Cast Members Category:Death scenes by volcanic eruption Category:Death scenes by vase Category:Actors who died in Mick Jackson Movies Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Channel Zero Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Channel Zero Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Actors who died more than once in Movies or TV shows